Peter and Carol of the Civil Warriors
by cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the Contest of Champions comic, Peter and Carol share a moment. Oneshot drabble.


**This takes place after the comic series Contest of Champions so spoilers there. I might try Spider-Marvel again but for now this is just a oneshot.**

Robert Reynolds (the Sentry/the Void), Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Natasha Romanoff (Iron Spider), Bill Foster (Goliath) and Susan Storm (the Invisible Woman) were the Civil Warriors and they looked over the defeated villain known as M.O.D.O.K. the Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing who apparently killed the heroes of his world and was thinking the Civil Warriors would be easy pickings. "This is a travesty, I am the great M.O.D.O.K., one of the greatest assassins my world has ever seen! I was supposed to come here and use the Iso-8 and kill all the heroes in the multiverse! Only to be stopped by some Avengers team..." M.O.D.O.K. ranted as he was flung right through a portal leading to his own world.

"We are the Civil Warriors and I don't care what you accomplished on your Earth, you won't beat us!" Peter told the ranting M.O.D.O.K. and he did not have time to respond before the portal closed. The five heroes smiled to themselves as they went to the Maestro's old castle which they were now using as their headquarters.

"Look I am not complaining I get to be a hero again instead of serving as a Thunderbolt, but do you think things will be alright back on our Earth?" asked Bill and the Civil Warriors (except for Robert as he did not come from their Earth) looked concerned at the thought.

"I am sure Vice President Rhodes will take care of everything and there were other Reserve Avenger candidates, but still to think for the past five years Tony was 'unhappening' things that he disagreed with that Reality Gem he had, I hope things will be better on our Earth..." Natasha said quietly as they looked to eachother, things were a bit uneasy as several of them had been on separate sides on the Superhuman Civil War five years previous.

Later early in the night Peter was in his room thinking about things as he had spent five years on the Thunderbolts with Tony repeatedly telling him that once their life sentences were shaved completely away with, with their 'suicide missions' Tony said they would be let on the Avengers again and hoped they would be more agreeable when that time came. Peter sighed to himself remembering that during the time Jameson was not able to complain about him anymore due to him serving as a Thunderbolt away from the public eye so he could not use his favourite target for the Daily Bugle anymore (instead going on about the deeds of the Iron Patriot's Avengers), his ex girlfriend Mary Jane Watson had opened a night club and his Aunt May had died and Tony had gave him time off to attend her funeral and time to grief (despite his feelings of Tony he had to be grateful for that).

"Hard time sleeping Peter?" asked a voice and Carol came into the room and Peter nodded a little, "me too, to think that not only was warping reality to bring people back but to rig the election? I had concerns about him being an active Avenger and President at the same time but this... plus I have to wonder if I had died before Tony 'unhappened' it like he apparently did to Steve and Bill. He said he tried to respect free will but I am not so sure." Carol told him putting her head in her hands.

"Plus if we ever go back to our own world, would the people believe that their great hero changed things and even rigged his way to the White House, I think Reed would clarify about the Infinity Stones if he was a part of the little Illuminati that Tony had mentioned..." Peter muttered and Carol had to admit he had a point. "Still..." he said with a smile turned to Carol "it's nice to be a hero again and work with you as teammates again and not as enemies..."

"The same though I have a bit of a confession, I never did agree with Reed trying to justify everything with calculations and I was not fond of Robbie being put on the Avengers team the state he was in, since becoming 'Penace' he showed he was in good need of a psychologist. While I did agree that the Hulk had become too dangerous and had to be sent into space, I wonder how the real Thor would have reacted to Ragnarok, maybe he did come back to give Tony a beating but he 'unhappened' it." Carol told him and then smiled at the thought of something. "If I can vouch for you and try and get your sentence filled out, I have taken in a new apprentice to take my place as the new Ms Marvel. Would you believe that she apparently ships us together and I overheard her wondering if Spider-Man could go back to the Avengers instead of the Thunderbolts." Carol laughed and Peter laughed as well.

"Well I was thinking of asking you out before Stamford happened, what do you say Carol? Now that we are teammates and friends again, do you want to try going out? I bet once we have a day off we can try finding a nice Earth which have an restaurant to go to or we can use the Iso-8 to make our own?" Peter asked and Carol smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Peter then returned and they saw that their teammates were there smiling to their embarrassment, "We hate to break up this moment love bids but we have another batch of uninvited guests after the Iso-8." Natasha told them, "the Red Skull and a Hydra version of Steve, apparently from a world where Hydra had won World War II." Natasha clarified and they all thought of the idea of Cap with Hydra to be utterly ludicrous. They nodded as they then went with their teammates to work kicking the butt of some Hydra Goons so they could go on their first date.


End file.
